The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle brake cooling apparatus, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for cooling various components of a vehicle brake assembly, such as by using air in the environment of the vehicle.
Many different types of vehicles include brakes and brake systems that are configured to slow or halt movement. In some cases, actuation of these brakes and brake systems can be performed automatically, such as under certain conditions (e.g., emergency braking operations), while in other cases actuation may be manual. For example, wheels of many standard automobiles include brake assemblies that are manually actuable, such as by a vehicle operator, to slow and ultimately halt rotation of the wheel and thus movement of the automobile.